<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE DOUBLE GULP CUP FOR THE FUCKING SLURPY by habitsofmankind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125577">THE DOUBLE GULP CUP FOR THE FUCKING SLURPY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsofmankind/pseuds/habitsofmankind'>habitsofmankind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chatfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE DOUBLE GULP CUPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GAYGYGYGYAYYGYGYAGY, Gay, Homosexuality, MELONXHOLLY, MITCHXCLAY, MOTHXKNIFE, Other, Slurs, WUGGYXDUTCH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsofmankind/pseuds/habitsofmankind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aha... hahahahhaa...AHAHHAHAHA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>clay/mitch, goose/joseph joestar, knife/moth, melon/holly, wuggy/dutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chatfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>System Notification: jacky boy has added Goose and KNIFE to the groupchat.</strong>
</p><p>Goose: Hola</p><p>jacky boy: im sorry what i dont speak taco bell</p><p>KNIFE: HELLO???? H. HE. HELLO???????????????????</p><p>jacky boy: and no one will believe you</p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: jacky boy has added Robt, Melon, Dutch and 6 more to the groupchat</strong>
</p><p>Melon: What happened</p><p>Robt: Hello</p><p>KNIFE: shut up toby oh my god</p><p>Robt: O. Okay</p><p>Robt: We are missing so many people</p><p>Robt: Why do we even. Have a groupchat anyway??? Can't we just use discord</p><p>Robt: Wait how did. You guys get my number</p><p>Robt: H- Hello????</p><p>Dutch: Shut the fuck up knife kill yourself please oh my god PLEASE</p><p>KNIFE: okay watch this</p><p>Mothy: Kni- KNIFE? KN. </p><p>Dutch: No</p><p>jacky boy: oh my god can you all shut the everloving fuck up jesus christ my notifications are blasting</p><p>VINCENT: huh</p><p>KNIFE: ..............</p><p>Dutch: ...</p><p>Goose: ...</p><p>jacky boy: okay i thought it was funny</p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: jacky boy has removed VINCENT from the groupchat</strong>
</p><p>jacky boy: anyways</p><p>jacky boy: i made this chat so we can talk because discord is fucking DOWN</p><p>KNIFE: just fix it</p><p>jacky boy: are you actually retarded</p><p>Dutch: Um</p><p>KNIFE: dont</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. uh... groceries?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>System Notification: jacky boy added Romi, Spacey, holly and 5 more to the groupchat.</strong>
</p><p>Goose: Ok but why do we need a group chat even if Discord is down</p><p>jacky boy: because how else will we fucking talk dumbass</p><p>Goose: We live together?</p><p>jacky boy: ...</p><p>jacky boy: right</p><p>KNIFE: top ten jack retard</p><p>jacky boy: i will slit your fucking throat</p><p>Melon: Bbbbbb</p><p>Goose: ME LON</p><p>KNIFE: MELEOKENEMEMNNMNN</p><p>Melon: I need to go out for groceries</p><p>Melon: Does anyone wanna come wit me?</p><p>KNIFE: MEEEE</p><p>Spacey: ill go!</p><p>Goose: I'LL COME TOO</p><p>Dutch: Anything for you melon</p><p>jacky boy: of course melon</p><p>=========================</p><p>Melon rubbed her hands together evilly. Mahahuahahaha.... little did they know they aren't actually going to get groceries... Melon is planning to take them to COACHELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "heheheh... ehghehehehegege.... HHHEHEHEE... hehe.. *cough* hehe..... he..... god i want some lettuce"</p><p>=========================</p><p>
  <strong>3 days later...</strong>
</p><p>mitchypoo: where the fuck is everybody</p><p>mitchypoo: ew why is my name that</p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: "mitchypoo" updated their name to "mitch"</strong>
</p><p>mitch: anyway</p><p>mitch: I just don't think it takes 3 days to go to the grocery store and back</p><p>mitch: have you guys gotten anything from those 6?</p><p>clay: no i havent D:</p><p>mitch: hmmm</p><p>romi: naw </p><p>romi: not a word</p><p>Robt: WAIT THEY WENT TO GET GROCERIES??? Man I missed that</p><p>holly: yeah i havent gotten anything from mel since she left :(</p><p>holly: i hope shes okay</p><p>Mothy: Man idk,, maybe they got lost or something?? If something happened we wouldve been told</p><p>Mothy: Yknow</p><p>Mothy: Since we live with them</p><p>mitch: well yeah but we wouldn't get told if they got kidnapped or something</p><p>Mothy: True</p><p>Mothy: I tried calling knife yesterday but he didnt respond,, its not offline for this long</p><p>mitch: none of them are offline for this long</p><p>romi: yeah</p><p>Robt: This is some ARG type stuff man</p><p>holly: definately</p><p>clay: mhm </p><p>Mothy: Odd</p><p>Mothy: Ill try to keep attempting contact with everyone,, knife especially,, but i cant promise anything</p><p>Robt: Alright</p><p>mitch: same</p><p>=========================</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>intermission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>System Notification: mitch added Micah to the groupchat</strong>
</p><p>micah: hi</p><p>Dutch: [Message has been deleted by an operator]</p><p>jacky boy: DUTCH.</p><p>KNIFE: NWORD????????????????????????????????????????????</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made this as a filler ahgagsagahgahas i will be funny later guys i promis eguys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>